


La Historia de un príncipe y su  sirviente (¿Buckyciento?)

by MilyBarnes



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cinderella Elements, M/M, Male Cinderella
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 00:12:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6632896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilyBarnes/pseuds/MilyBarnes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La historia de la cenicienta, pero con los personajes de Marvel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Había una vez

**Author's Note:**

> Empezó como un ejemplo que di de un típico UA en el grupo de facebook "Stucky Hispano", pero después se me salió de las manos y termine escribiendo algo más largo de lo que me imagine

Había una vez un reino muy tranquilo‚ su rey tenía dos hijos, un fuerte joven y una hermosa doncella. Aunque procedían de diferentes madres tenían un fuerte lazo, porque al ser hijos del rey, habían pasado gran parte de su infancia juntos, la princesa nació cuando Steve tenía apenas dos años y ni un recuerdo de su madre.

Lamentablemente un terrible día él soberano enfermó y estando postrado en cama tenía un único deseo: Ver que sus hijos encontraran el amor verdadero. Podría ser el capricho de un viejo senil, debido a que los dos heredarían el reino, fortuna, poder, sin contar la buena educación que ya tenían.

¿Qué otra cosa les hacía falta que no fuera tener un compañero?

—El amor es lo que más se necesita —Decía mientras tosía abatido por su padecimiento— Pueden contraer matrimonio con quien quieran.

El comentario iba dirigido a Natasha que desde antes de entrar a edad casadera manifestaba cierto interés por un joven arquero.

—Así lo haremos padre —Comento Steve sonriendo levemente, intentando ocultar los nervios que sentía.

Él no se había enamorado de nadie‚ apenas trataba con desconocidos ya que todos se intimidaban al ver que era de la realeza, lo que empeoraba la situación porque poseía un carácter tímido. Los únicos amigos que tenía eran cercanos al castillo y no tenía interés en casarse con alguno.

Con aquellos pensamientos rondando su cabeza, decidió reunir a sus pocas amistades en la mesa del comedor, esperando que le aconsejaran sobre lo que debía de hacer para no defraudar a su Padre.

—Tengo que casarme, pero aún no conozco a alguien. —Les confeso después de un breve relato de como la salud de su padre iba decayendo.

—Un baile‚ siempre es buena idea —Comento Anthony uno de sus amigos‚ un herrero muy respetado por hacer las mejores espadas y armaduras.

— Apoyo la idea —Contesto su hermana, Natasha —A menos que termines casándote con Anthony.

—Muy graciosa —Dijo el príncipe Steve —Pero la idea no es tan mala, la idea del baile.

—Puedo mandar traer el mejor licor del reino de Asgard — dijo Thor otro príncipe de un reino lejano que los visitaba frecuentemente.

 

OoO

Algo lejos del castillo pero en el mismo reino‚ había un caballero llamado Alexander Pierce. Él tenía dos jóvenes a su cuidado: Brock y James. “Que buen hombre” pensaba la gente al enterarse de la situación “Dar hogar y educación a dos jóvenes sin recibir nada a cambio”.

Pero contrario a todo lo que pudieran creer de alguien que tiene dos bocas que alimentar por gusto propio, Pierce era una persona sanguinaria que por tener una buena posición económica y un puesto como centinela, torturaba a los aldeanos que no hacían lo que les ordenaba,

¿Que decían sus hijos sobre esto? El mayor‚ Brock, lo apoyaba y parecía ir en camino de volverse una persona igual de malvada, al tratar con desprecio a todo el que se posara en su camino. No conocía otra cosa mejor, desde pequeño había quedado a su cuidado; ni aun haciendo un enorme esfuerzo recordaba a sus padres biológicos.

Sin embargo, como alguna rara flor primaveral que aparece en pleno invierno, James era diferente. Sus padres habían fallecido en un viaje en altamar cuando era un adolescente; así que, cuando Pierce lo adoptó, los buenos valores de sus padres lograron triunfar y veía con malos ojos la forma en cómo se aprovechaban de la pobre gente.

Era común que Pierce, al ser centinela le dieran algunas monedas para encarcelar injustamente a gente inocente, para quedarse con sus tierras o su mujer, siendo Brock quien buscaba a gente con este sentimiento de venganza o envidia.

Por su noble carácter James fue reprendido muchas veces y terminaba por ser castigado, limpiando establos y obligado a pasar la noche ahí, incluso días. Además, aunque Pierce sabía que su “hijo” adoptivo deseaba servir en el ejército del rey para algún día llegar a ser un caballero, le negaba que se inscribiera a pesar de que en ocasiones le daba un duro entrenamiento con la espada, para que le fuera de ayuda en caso de una “emergencia”.

El nombre completo del noble joven era James Buchahan Barnes, pero le apodaban “Bucky”, no solo como diminutivo de su segundo nombre, en parte era porque a Pierce le recordaba a un perro que había tenido durante su infancia*.

Un día James limpiaba las espadas imaginando como sería usar una para defender al reino en una batalla, cuando sonó la puerta.

¡Toc! Toc!

— ¿Que quieren? James ve a abrir. —Dijo su hermanastro afilando un cuchillo.

De mala gana el joven hizo lo que se pidió quedando sorprendido al ver que un mensajero con aire pomposo recitaba con alegría una invitación.

—Venid al baile del Príncipe Steve quien busca a alguien para compartir su vida

Y una vez dicho esto dejó la invitación en manos de James aunque de inmediato fue arrebatada de ellas.

— ¡Es perfecto! Justo lo que buscaba‚ Brock te harás amigo del príncipe Steve para que nos de los mejores caballos y tierras.

Bucky pensó en el príncipe, le había visto pocas veces y debía admitir que era demasiado atractivo, tenía un cuerpo listo para la pelea, una elegante manera de caminar y además unos hermosos ojos azules.

—Es buena idea —Contesto el de cabello negro rascando su nuca. — Aunque es exagerado una fiesta de tres días.

— ¿Puedo ir yo también? —Pregunto James esperanzado, no quería hablar con el príncipe, sería suficiente para su corazón verlo desde lejos.

—Si terminas las tareas que te encargare pensare en ello.- Respondió Pierce.

Así que durante todo el resto de la semana James hizo todo posible por completar los encargos, además de hacer trabajos extras a personas cercanas para poder comprar tela y fabricarse un traje “decente" para la ocasión.

Finalmente el viernes en la noche Bucky estuvo listo para ir al baile‚ con un smoking que el mismo hizo. Incluso se escabulló para tomar un largo baño a fin de eliminar la suciedad. Peinó como pudo sus largos cabellos había pensado en cortarlos, pero prefirió no correr el riesgo de empeorarlo.

Cuando por fin estaba listo, bajo emocionado, pero al verlo Pierce rió fuertemente.

 

— ¿En serio creíste que te iba a dejar ir al baile? — Contesto su padrastro continuando su risa. —Además, tienes un agujero en la tela.

Antes de que James pudiera decir algo, le arranco una manga del traje, para al poco tiempo hacer lo mismo con la otra manga. Aunque podía defenderse estaba demasiado condicionado a no alzarle la mano a Pierce por el castigo que podía seguir después. Así que al final simplemente huyó desconsolado al patio de la casa, mientras los otros hombres iban al carruaje que los llevaría al baile.

 

— Debo de aceptar mi papel como sirviente y dejar de soñar — Se lamentaba el chico de cabellos castaños sentado en una banca junto al patio.

 

— ¿Te puedo hablar de una iniciativa?

La mirada del de ojos azules se dirigió hacia la nueva persona que acababa de llegar, un hombre alto de piel oscura, con un parche en el ojo, que aunque podía inspirar desconfianza fue todo lo contrario, algo le decía que ese hombre podía ayudarle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a Lucia mi beta <3

Existimos seres con magia y ayudamos a los…—Dijo aquel hombre de piel oscura, antes de ser interrumpido.

 

— ¡Eres mi hada madrina! — Bucky sonrió felizmente, decían que ellas ayudaban a las doncellas, pero si este era un hombre, podía ayudar a un joven puro como él.

 

— Algo así, escuché tus suplicas y vine a concederte tu deseo de ir al baile

 

Antes de que pudiera contar hasta tres, Bucky se vio envuelto por un vapor acompañado de mucho brillo provocando que cerrará los ojos y cuando los abrió ¡Estaba vestido con un traje hermoso! Un smoking de color blanco como la luna llena que alumbraba esa noche o incluso más blanco, además su cabello estaba lavado y recogido.

Además frente a él apareció un hermoso corcel, blanco como la nieve ya ensillado para ir al baile.

—Gracias hada madrina —Dijo sin mala intención — Pero hay algo que me preocupa ¿No seré reconocido por mi malvado Padrastro?

—En eso tienes razón.

Y con un movimiento de la mano del otro hombre, Bucky tenía una mascara que le cubría casi todo el rostro menos los ojos.

—Pero así no veré nada y no podré hablar con el príncipe.

—Eso no es problema, sólo llévalo a un lugar privado, ahí podrás quitarte la máscara, solo mantén la calma y no te lances sobre él –Aconsejo el mágico ser- si es que eres de ese tipo que no puede esperar, el príncipe no tiene mucha experiencia en algunas cosas.

—No quiero saber tantos detalles de su alteza —Agradeció que lo que ahora cubría su cara impidiera que se viera o los rojas que estaban sus mejillas—

—Pero hay una regla, cuando el reloj de las 12, todo desaparecerá.

— ¿Por qué?

—Son las reglas

James frunció el ceño, queriendo decir algo ante la actitud del otro a no querer decir nada. Pero al ver que se hacía tarde, decidió apurarse y montó en el corcel con su corazón latiendo rápidamente

 

oOo

— ¿Y qué tal ella? Pide que baile contigo.

 

— Nat, no creo que sea mi tipo.

 

El príncipe dejo escapar aire en un suspiro, quería que todo terminará pronto, pero el baile apenas empezaba y ningún hombre o mujer llamaba su atención. Cada presentación se hacía más incomoda con la anterior, en especial los saludos que intercambio con el centinela Alexander Pierce, había algo en él que no le terminaba de agradar, al igual que su hijo.

—Mi muchacho puede intercambiar algunas buenas palabras con usted — Dijo mientras le daba unos golpecitos en la espalda al joven— Vamos Brock

Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, escuchó como la multitud de sus súbitos quedaban en silencio y se giraban para ver hacia alguien que acababa de llegar, así que hizo lo mismo.

Al ver a aquella figura quedo fascinado por su extravagante belleza, su cuerpo musculoso y aunque tenía el rostro cubierto, quedo cautivado sus ojos azules tan misteriosos, tan atrayentes.

Cuando se dio cuenta sus pies se movían solos, y en cuestión de segundos había tomado la mano de aquel joven.

— No lo he visto por aquí, ¿Podemos intercambiar unas palabras en privado?

El otro hombre asintió levemente con la cabeza, mientras sus ojos se iluminaban con un leve brillo de emoción que no hizo otra cosa más que impacientar a Steve de tener un momento a solas.

Las demás personas parecían no existir para ninguno de los dos así que se encaminaron hacia el balcón ignorando las miradas de asombro, curiosidad y envidia que ahora los rodeaban.

OoO

Bucky no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, el príncipe había quedado cautivado, por su apariencia física, sin embargo no le bastaba sólo con eso, quería conocerlo más a fondo y de alguna manera tener alguien con quien habla

— Mucho gusto su alteza — Hizo una leve inclinación quitándose la máscara— Espero que este disfrutando del baile

 

—No mucho— Pudo ver en ese hermoso rostro subir el calor hasta que finalmente enrojeció— Todo mundo parece esperar algo de mí, pero por mucho que sepa leer, escribir y pelear sólo he estado confinado en este castillo.

Así el príncipe le conto sobre su vida, la angustia que sentía sobre sólo ser un espectáculo, que nunca haría algo para su pueblo; Bucky no era el único que tenía ganas de tener un compañero, alguien en quien confiar.

Hablaron sobre lo que merecía el pueblo y lo que no merecía la corte, ambos buscaban que todos tuvieran lo que se merecían, tampoco deseaban guerras a menos que fueran muy necesarias.

Finalmente, una campanada sonó irrumpiendo la calma. ¡Pronto serían las 12!

Desesperado Bucky volvió a colocarse la máscara, interrumpiendo la conversación y dirigiendo su mirada a la salida más cercana, por lo que el príncipe supo que lo perdería.

— ¡Espera! ¡No te vayas! — Le dijo desesperado—

 

— Lo lamento, se me hace tarde.

 

— Dime que te veré mañana, promételo, ni siquiera se tu nombre.

 

— Intentaré regresar mañana. —Contesto sintiendo que algo oprimía su pecho y un arrepentimiento de haber sido feliz sin merecerlo.

 

Dicho esto corrió por las escaleras, volviendo a montar su caballo, para llegar rápido a su casa, donde cuando apenas había dado un paso, su lujosa ropa desapareció, quedando nuevamente con su andrajosa ropa anterior y su cabello en el mismo desastre que era antes.

 

Al día siguiente, nuevamente habría otro baile‚ Bucky tenía el doble de ganas de ir que el día anterior. Ese pensamiento lo hacía sentir codicioso, ya había tenido la oportunidad la noche pasada ¿Porque quería más? Se suponía que era un chico patético limpiador de establos.

Por lo tanto, esa tarde no exigió ir, permaneció en la cocina hasta que anocheció y en cuanto Pierce y Brock partieron al segundo baile, salió al patio a llorar nuevamente su desdicha.

Sin embargo en poco tiempo descubrió que no se encontraba solo ¡Su hada madrina apareció nuevamente! Y de nuevo le cubrió de las mejores ropas, un smoking de color negro algo más ceñido al cuerpo que el anterior, acompañado de un caballo del mismo color.

En cuanto el príncipe lo vio no dudo en llevarlo al balcón nuevamente.

—Me alegro que asistiera, empezaba a aburrirme con aquellas personas.

— ¿No tienen temas de conversación de su interés‚ alteza‚ o no hay ningún buen bailarín?

—No se bailar, bueno si, pero no he practicado en mucho tiempo—Admitió el príncipe con rubor en sus mejillas ¡Qué vergüenza sentía al confesar aquello!

— Ven, Te ayudaré a recordar

Bucky lo tomo de la cintura mientras empezaba a moverse lentamente ‚ era buen maestro y en cuestión de tiempo Steve recordó los pasos básicos necesarios para bailar en sociedad.

Faltando media hora para las doce el joven de hebras de oro tomo una decisión.

—Bailemos en el gran salón — Pidió entusiasmado. Todos debían conocer su felicidad.

—De acuerdo —contesto el otro poniéndose la máscara que utilizaba, la cual tapaba todo menos sus ojos; esperando de ese modo no ser reconocido por su padrastro

En cuanto entraron a la lujosa habitación, todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia ellos, sin embargo no le dieron importancia, nuevamente era como si estuvieran solos en aquel enorme palacio, sin embargo apenas el reloj dio las doce, Bucky interrumpió el baile.

—Lo lamento, su alteza, debo irme

 

— ¡Espere! No huya

 

Pero en cuanto Steve quiso correr, el joven ya había saltado por la ventana, huyendo en un caballo hasta internarse en el oscuro bosque

—Te encontraré, lo juro.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias Pao por ayudar a betear el capítulo.

— Entonces ¿Ya tienes al indicado?

Al escuchar la pregunta de su hermana Steve dio un largo suspiro sin saber que contestar.

— ¿No has visto como ha huido de mí? Debo de serle desagradable o solo está jugando conmigo...

—Primero‚ ¿Porque sigues hablándole? Sabes que partirá en cuanto sea la media noche

—Todo en el me encanta‚ siento que nos conocemos de otra vida y tiene unos ojos...

—Bien‚ entonces segundo punto. ¿No has pensado en algo para detenerlo?

—No quiero obligarlo a hacer algo que no quiere

—Animo Steve no es tan mala idea —Interrumpió Sam‚ un caballero de la corte y mejor amigo del príncipe —Te ayudaremos a atrapar a ese hombre

 

OoO

El amor es algo difícil de ocultar, así que cualquier intento de Bucky por no sonreír cuando a su mente acudía algún recuerdo del príncipe era en vano, eso no pasó desapercibido para su malvado padrastro que de inmediato supo que su hijo adoptivo estaba haciendo algo prohibido durante su ausencia

Sospechaba que podía estar viendo a algún amante o peor aún haciendo tratos con el ejército para poder unirse. Pero algo dentro de él le decía “Sus ojos, Alexander, son iguales a los del joven del baile” aunque no decidió escuchar esa voz, era algo imposible.

Por último, cuando no podía concentrarse, decidió preguntarle directamente, quizás si visitaba alguna joven, podía dar una pequeña pista o decirlo sin tener que aplicar uno de sus métodos de castigo

— Te he notado algo diferente —Comentó en un tono que intentaba sonar lo más amable posible, mientras entraba a la cocina- Dime, James ¿Qué es lo que ha estado sucediendo?

 

— Nada, el único problema son las ratas, ya las atrapará el gato— Nervioso continuó batiendo el caldo que hacía en una olla.

 

— Cualquier cosa debes decirme ¿Quién te ha alimentado todos estos años? ¿Quién te ha dado un techo?

 

— Usted señor Pierce. —Contesto Bucky, mirando por unos instantes directo a los ojos de su “protector”, con un escalofrío recorriendo por su columna, cuando hacia esas preguntas, era cuando un castigo horrible estaba por llegar.

 

Pero ese escalofrío no fue peor del que sintió Pierce al ver esos ojos azules, no había duda, eran los mismos, los del joven misterioso parecían brillar más, pero debía ser por la ropa, aunque ¿Cómo podía ir al castillo? Bucky no tenía ropa, ni un corcel. ¿Pediría ayuda a alguien?

 

—Me alegro que lo sepas — Incapaz de poder contemplar esos ojos sin que le diera dolor de cabeza decidió irse del a su habitación, a esperar que la comida estuviera lista.

oOo

Hoy era el último día y no sabía qué hacer, su corazón le gritaba que se quedará con el príncipe Steve, quien lo iba a querer como fuera, otra parte de él le decía que no iba a poder ser quien el príncipe creía que era.

Pudo fingir durante esas noches que era alguien de sangre azul, no había gente, sólo el príncipe y él, además su personalidad misteriosa debía de resultar como una barrera para no hacer preguntas de su lugar de procedencia.

Iba a defraudar al príncipe Steve, no se acostumbraría a la vida en el palacio, sería el hazme reír y todos en la corte debían de estar esperando algún miembro de la realeza misterioso o alguien adinerado, no un simple sirviente.

“Estar a salvo donde soy yo mismo donde todo sale mal, o donde todo sale bien pero no pertenezco ahí”* Se decía desesperado, años que no tomaba una decisión importante por sí mismo y ahora debía hacer una que afectaría todo el resto de su vida.

OoO

Pierce no pudo deshacerse de sus sospechas, no encontraba razón lógica que explicara que su “hijo” había acudido al baile. Sumido en esos pensamientos las horas pasaron y anocheció.

No fue hasta cuando se despedía de Bucky, cuando tuvo una idea, nada descabellado ya que castigaba al joven de peores maneras

— Bucky, ven ayúdame con algo –Pidió haciendo señas para que el joven dejara de barrer la cocina. – ¿Podrías ir al sótano por velas?

Aunque acababa de sacar una caja, Bucky bajo de inmediato por las velas, pero cuando quiso salir del cuarto, su sorpresa fue enorme al ver que este se encontraba cerrado y sin pensarlo dos veces golpeo la puerta desesperado.

-Lo siento, James, sé que has hecho algo indebido estos días y he tenido que castigarte –Comentó con falso dolor – Pero, no te preocupes, te sacaré mañana en la mañana.

Desesperado al pensar su “hada madrina” no acudiría a su rescate, comenzó a golpear la puerta repetidas veces, pero termino por lastimarse, así que se sentó en una esquina, intentando controlarse y esperando no llorar por el coraje

Pocas horas después de que atardeciera, su “hada madrina” apareció pero con un semblante más serio del habitual.

—Ya te he ayudado lo suficiente, James —Dijo el ser mágico- Pero me temo que esta será la última vez.

—Hoy es el último día del baile –Contesto Bucky acostumbrando sus ojos al brillo que emanaba del otro hombre-

—Voy a dejarte un regalo, de esta que sea la última vez que nos veremos

Como había sucedido los últimos días, después de un resplandor, Bucky se vio con un traje fino de color azul cielo, pero en esta ocasión eran unos zapatos de cristal y no los de las veces anteriores

— ¿Por qué los zapatos? –Pregunto astuto el joven sirviente.

— No van a desaparecer a la media noche, ellos se van a quedar para siempre.- Hizo una pausa para sonreír levemente— Dependerá de ti si serán parte del guardarropa de un rey, o la posesión más preciada de un sirviente, que podría sacarlo de un apuro.

-¡Muchas gracias!

—Tu corsel está preparado, afuera de esta casa, en el patio donde nos encontramos la primera noche.

 

Antes de que Bucky pudiera agradecer, el “hada madrina” desapareció y sin perder más tiempo se dirigió al palacio.

OoO

—Nada puede Salir mal –Como el buen amigo que era, Sam animaba al príncipe Steve, dando esperanzas que su plan funcionaria, las escaleras ya estaban listas.

— Sino llega a caer, juro seguirlo hasta el fin del mundo si es necesario, pero él tiene que ser mi esposo

Finalmente el baile dio comienzo, Steve saludaba a los invitados con una indiferencia que ya no pudo disimular, al mirar ansioso a las puertas casi cada minuto, esperando que su amado llegara.

Los miembros de la corte, trabajadores del palacio y los invitados murmuraban entre sí, a la expectativa de que aquel joven apareciera. ¿Sería su nuevo rey? ¿Rechazaría al príncipe? ¿Volvería a huir? ¿Y si estaba cansado? ¿Sería una mala broma? Había casi una teoría por cada persona, pero todos coincidían en que el joven heredero realmente estaba enamorado.

Al llegar Bucky fue recibido por miradas curiosas, que ignoro, buscando esos ojos azules que tanto amaba y de inmediato fue hacia él, para caminar de su brazo hacia el balcón para tener privacidad y después retirar su máscara.

—Me gustan tus zapatos- Comentó el príncipe con una sonrisa, intentando no verse demasiado nervioso.

—Gracias, son mi posesión más preciada…—No pudo evitar sonreír, el estado de animo de Steve era contagioso.

—A mi padre le gustarían esos zapatos ¿sabes? Le gustaría conocerte…

Steve comenzó a saber sobre su familia y Bucky sabía en que terminaría por invitarlo a unirse a ella, pero era otro mundo completamente diferente: Viajes para ver el océano, tener lujos, resolver problemas de los campesinos, asistir a eventos, definitivamente él no podría pertenecer a ese mundo, aun así James hizo lo posible por seguir aquella conversación, contando algunas anecdotas de su familia.

El tiempo paso rápido para aquellos enamorados, la media noche ser acercaba y cada uno tenía un plan para antes las 12 campanadas; Steve preparaba un pequeño discurso para pedirle a Bucky que se casara con él, pero el castaño estaba decidido a rechazar a Steve y escapar.

Cuando el reloj marcaba un par de minutos para las media finalmente, el príncipe decidió hablar, terminando una conversación sobre los pays de manzana que preparaba su madre

—Quiero decirte algo, puede sonar apresurado pero…

No termino de hablar, un par de labios chocaron contra los suyos, lentamente empezando un beso, al cual Steve intento corresponder, nervioso por su falta de experiencia, pero que no parecía importarle mucho al otro. Por unos momentos no importo nada más que ese sabor dulce de aquellos labios, hasta que sintió un sabor salado, así que se separó rápidamente, abriendo los ojos sólo para encontrar a su amado llorando.

— ¿Por qué lloras?

—No sigas, Steve…-Parecía que estaba reprimiendo un sollozo- Eres dulce y en serio mereces algo mejor.

— ¿Qué te…?

Volvió a quedarse sin terminar su frase al ser interrumpido otra vez, pero esta vez no por un beso, sino por un fuerte golpe en su mejilla, que lo dejo aturdido por tener el factor sorpresa, apenas había llevado una mano a su mejilla cuando sonó la primera campanada.

—Perdóname

Recibió otro golpe, pero este fue en la pierna, con el zapato de cristal, este fue con más fuerza y termino por caer al suelo, adolorido, sin poder hacer mucho mientras el otro corría por el salón, con su máscara puesta.

— ¡Sam! –Gritó lo más fuerte que pudo, buscando a su amigo con la mirada.

El plan debía de funcionar, aquella sustancia tenía que dejar inmovilizado al joven misterioso, pese a que aún se preguntaba qué razones tenía para huir de aquella forma y para haberlo golpeado.

Bucky corría por toda velocidad, apartando a la gente que se acercaba para detenerlo, mirando hacia adelante, sin saber cuántas veces latía su corazón por cada campanada. Sin embargo al llegar a las escaleras se encontró con una sustancia viscosa que no lo dejaba moverse.

—Ahora tu regalo, hada madrina, será un recuerdo para el príncipe…-Murmuro al ir quitándose los zapatos, tuvo que dejar uno, ya que este se encontraba más pegado- O al menos lo será antes de que encuentre un nuevo amor, porque sé que lo hará…—Sin pensarlo más, retiró el que no estaba tan pegado y lo sostuvo fuertemente entre sus manos

Al verse libre de los zapatos emprendió una huida por el bosque, estaba acostumbrado a pasar crudos inviernos y largos veranos sin calzado, así que los raspones que recibió, aunque dolorosos, no fueron nada nuevo.

Todo el camino hacia su casa murmuro disculpas al hada madrina y al príncipe, hasta que finalmente llego para encerrarse en el sótano y llorar durante lo que parecieron horas hasta que finalmente se quedó dormido.

oOo

Mientras tanto en el palacio se había desatado un escándalo, aunque Steve las ignoro y fue a encerrarse en su habitación, seguido de gente que curaría su herida en el rostro, pero quizás no la de su corazón

—Padre no está contento – Anunció Natasha, entrando a la habitación sin llamar, su tono era una mezcla entre estar preocupada y molesta- se encuentra sumido en tristeza, sabe que se va a morir sin verte casado.

— Él tuvo sus razones –Murmuro el heredero al trono siendo atendido por el médico real- Había arrepentimiento antes de irse, me pidió disculpas, algo esconde y debo saber que

—Eso no importa, déjalo ir Steve – Hizo una pausa- Sé que fue importante, pero aún puedes encontrar a otra persona a quien amar, de no ser así, cuando muera Padre tendrás que casarte con alguien para heredar, quieras o no…

—No puedo dejarlo ir, siento que necesita mi ayuda…

— ¿Y si vamos a buscarlo? – preguntó Sam que había permanecido en silencio- El no vendrá a nosotros, pero nosotros podemos ir por él..

\--Podemos llevar el zapato de Cristal…-Comentó Steve pensando en un plan, haciendo un gesto al médico para que se apartaran- Cierren el puerto, las carreteras, nadie sale hasta que lo encuentre…


	4. Y vivieron felices...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De nuevo... ¡Gracias Pao!

Por todo el reino corrió la notica, el príncipe tenía casi dos días buscando al joven misterioso, todos los súbditos podían ayudar al aportar información de cualquier joven de ojos azules y cabello castaño sin importar a que clase perteneciera. Estas habladurías se escuchaban en todas partes, en la casas, en las calles, en las iglesias y en el mercado…donde Bucky se encontraba haciendo las compras.

El joven se encontraba completamente abatido, debido a que cuando Pierce llego de la fiesta, al verlo en el sótano, lo dejo encerrado un día completo sin alimento, en la mañana lo había dejado salir para que hiciera unas compras y cocinara algo para ambos, debido a que necesitaba alguien que le ayudara a cobrar los sobornos que le daban en su trabajo como guardia centinela, ya que Brock no se encontraba en la ciudad

Al escuchar la noticia de lo que se encontraba haciendo el príncipe, Bucky se sintió demasiado abrumado y decidió volver hacia su hogar, donde Pierce le esperaba nuevamente, pero esta vez había un brillo despiadado en sus ojos y antes de poder hacer algo, vio como un gruesa tabla se aproximaba hacia a él.

Todo se volvió negro

OoO

—Ese chico, Rick Jones era igualito…—Comentó Sam dando palmadas en la espalda al príncipe que se encontraba deprimido por haber seguido una pista falsa—

— Sí, pero sus ojos, no eran los mismos —Respondió Steve abatido caminando por la calle sin rumbo fijo —Azules y cabello castaño, pero no era él

 

— Conozco a alguien con esas características —Dijo una voz que debía pertenecer a un niño y cuando toda la comitiva real giró para ver el lugar donde provenía la voz, pudo comprobarlo, un chiquillo sonreía detrás de un puesto.

 

— ¡Peter! —Un adulto se acercó al lugar— No molestes al príncipe

 

— ¡Pero tío Scott, conozco a alguien así, acaba de pasar hace un rato!

 

— Disculpe pero el niño tiene mucha imaginación…

 

— ¡Pero digo la verdad!

 

— Le creo a este pequeño —Dijo Steve esperanzado, no podía ponerlo en palabras, pero había algo en los ojos de Peter que indicaba que decía la verdad. — Dime, ¿Que más sabes?

 

— Vive con el viejo Pierce —Respondió el menor jugando con una araña en un frasco— O eso parece suele pasar por aquí, pero siempre tiene una cara de enojado…

 

— ¡Gracias mercaderes…de…—Dedico una mirada rápida al lugar, arañas, hormigas…— De insectos— Sam, dales un saco de monedas en este preciso momento y otro cuando terminemos esta búsqueda.

 

Cuando el fiel amigo del príncipe buscaba la bolsa de monedas, vio como el heredero al trono desmontaba su caballo y corría hacia una calle como si la conociera, pero que era demasiado pequeña para pasar toda la escolta.

— Que estarás pensando, Steve… —Murmuro en voz baja, decidido a perseguirlo por toda la ciudad, antes de que se lastimara y provocará que lo enviaran a la cárcel por dejar escapar al príncipe

oOo

Sabía dónde vivía el Pierce, un centinela del cual se tenían demasiadas quejas, pero que no existían pruebas para enviarlo a prisión o condenarlo a la orca, el cual tenía un hijo, Brock, que había intentado ser caballero y recordaba vagamente que tenía un joven sirviente, pero no sabía cómo era su apariencia, ni sabía si lo había visto antes.

Al llegar la calle donde vivía el centinela, vio a un hombre con un parche en un ojo, que le sonrió para después mirar en dirección a la casa que buscaba, no supo que significo aquello, pero sintió más confianza.

— Abran la puerta, orden real — Uso una voz firme, de mando, como la que había usado en las pocas batallas que había asistido

 

No hubo respuesta, pero se escuchó ruido dentro del lugar, así que volvió a repetir lo mismo dos veces más y de nuevo escuchó un ruido, pero más fuerte como si cerraran una puerta

— ¡Abran esa puerta ahora mismo! —Gritó y estaba por volver a hacerlo hasta que escucho pasos acercándose y la puerta se abrió hasta la mitad

 

— ¡Príncipe! —Con un gesto exagerado Pierce hizo una reverencia— ¿A qué debo su visita? No creerá que tengo a quien busca aquí.

 

— Tengo por entendido que no sólo su hijo Brock vive con usted —Aunque hablo con la mayor serenidad que pudo reunir, con la mirada buscaba algún indició.

 

— Vive también mi otro querido hijo, pero ¡ah! Siempre tan desobediente, se fue de viaje, quiere encontrar a su familia biológica

 

El centinela hablaba con tranquilidad, como si estuviera diciendo que el cielo era azul, pero Steve tenía un presentimiento, jamás le había agrado del todo ese sujeto.

 

— ¿Me permite entrar a su casa? Me gustaría decirle en que lugares debería de vigilar, con respecto a mi búsqueda.

 

— Desde luego, su alteza, sería un honor.

OoO

Nuevamente encerrado en el sótano, Bucky lamentaba su suerte, la salida al mercado fue una excusa para que sus cosas fueran revisadas por su Padre adoptivo, que al encontrar el zapato de cristal, no necesito más pruebas para decidirse a castigarlo de por vida.

Le había proporcionado un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con una tabla, para dejarlo aturdido y mientras le arrastraba hacia el sótano murmuraba sobre dejarlo encerrado hasta que entendiera que no debía desobedecer y que sólo lo sacaría de ahí cuando necesitara una escolta.

Sin embargo comenzó a escuchar una hermosa voz proveniente de la sala, creyendo que estaba soñando o aun aturdido por el golpe no hizo mucho caso, hasta que las palabras comenzaron a tomar forma.

 

— Deseo poder encontrarlo, no importa qué. —Decía su querido príncipe

 

— Tan joven y enamorado —Reía Pierce, con falsa ternura — Pudo haber sido una broma pesada, alguien queriendo que no contrajeras matrimonio.

 

— No lo creo, las palabras eran sinceras

 

— Podrías casarte con cualquiera, incluso con mi hijo Brock, siempre te ha admirado

 

Bucky no soportaba escuchar aquello, tenía que encontrar una forma de salir del sótano, se acercó a la puerta y tanteo hasta encontrar un punto donde la madera estaba afectada por la humedad y dio un buen golpe con su mano izquierda, al ver que se escuchó un crujido dio más golpe, con el único pensamiento de volver a ver al príncipe. Sus brazos nunca le habían fallado, era la parte donde tenía más fuerza

Si, había decidido huir de él, pero ahora al ver que se había tomado la molestia de ir a buscarlo quería aclarar las cosas y explicar sus huidas, aunque una parte de él quería lanzarse a sus brazos.

La puerta comenzaba a ceder, un agujero estaba por formarse, así que continuó, sin importar el dolor en su brazo izquierdo que probablemente ya estaba herido y escurriendo un hilo de sangre. Cuando estaba por darse por vencido, la puerta finalmente cedió y dio una patada para terminar de romperlo

— ¿Qué es ese ruido…? — Pregunto el príncipe mirando hacia la puerta,

 

— No es nada ¿ Y si mejor salimos al patio..?

 

Pero antes de que el malvado padrastro pudiera hacer algo, Bucky salió del sótano y sus ojos se encontraron con los del príncipe, fue como si en ese momento el mundo dejará de girar, como si sólo estuvieran ellos dos en el mundo.

Las explicaciones serían cortas, debido a que rápidamente Steve entendió cómo debía ser la situación de su amado, así que dio una fuerte patada a Pierce, inmovilizándolo, escuchando a lo lejos como sus guardias venían a buscarlo, ambos enamorados tenían apenas unos minutos para decidir su situación.

— ¿Por qué me has estado buscando? — Pregunto Bucky, después de revisar su brazo, por alguna razón sólo había un par de raspones.

 

— Conoces la respuesta, la pregunta aquí es ¿Quieres seguir huyendo? 

—No sé como gobernar un reino, o presentarme en un gran salón, he conocido los establos y toda la violencia que mi Padre adoptivo me ha enseñado

—Eso no importa, quiero a ese joven tan agradable que platicaba conmigo en el balcón, no alguien perfecto, no me importa si creciste aquí o en una granja…—La sinceridad del príncipe era evidente en su tono firme— Mi única preocupación era si ya estabas casado, en ese caso te hubiera dejado ir…

—Príncipe, creo que usted no tiene ni una pizca de cordura, —Con una pequeña sonrisa aligero el ambiente

El corazón de Bucky estaba a punto de estallar aunque era un imprudente y necio, Steve estaba siendo tan sincero y amoroso, no podía dejarlo ir nuevamente, así que tomo una decisión, esperando no arrepentirse.

—Bien, iré con usted, su alteza

La sonrisa que iluminó el rostro de Steve fue como una radiante mañana de abril y jamás había visto una mirada tan llena de amor.

—Pero, la boda no debe de ser de inmediato, esperemos unas semanas, para adaptarme al palacio,

—De acuerdo…—El príncipe se acercó un poco, dispuesto a pedir otro beso, pero escuchó los ruidos de sus guardias y su rostro enrojeció.

Entraron por la puerta aquellos soldados armados, que con sólo una seña de Steve se llevaron al malvado guardia y tras de ellos apareció Sam, que tenía el zapato en una mano

—Aquí está el hombre más buscado ¿cierto? —Pregunto con una sonrisa, bastaba ver la forma en que ambos jóvenes se miraban.

Con un rápido movimiento Steve tomó el zapato de cristal y le hizo señas a Bucky para que se sentara en un sofá de la pequeña sala, cuando su futuro esposo estuvo acomodado le dio un pequeño beso a su mano y prosiguió a colocar el zapato.

—Que sorpresa, parece entrar muy bien —El futuro heredero al trono sonrió algo bromista y más relajado— Espero escuchar tu historia, quiero saber cómo te escabullías de Pierce

—Es una larga historia, espero que se encuentre dispuesto a escuchar

—Tenemos todo un futuro para estar juntos, estoy más que dispuesto.

oOo

Después de dos semanas en que Bucky se preparó para la boda, tanto mental cómo físicamente, se llevaron a cabo con un lujo y júbilo, todos estaban felices por los príncipes, pero ninguno como el Rey que sentía que podía irse en paz al ver cumplido su mayor deseo.

Todos asistieron a la boda, de diversas clases sociales y todos encontraron diversión, a excepción de Alexander Pierce y Brock, que fueron exiliados a otro reino.

A los pocos meses, el rey falleció y se llevó a cabo otra ceremonia para coronar a los nuevos reyes. El reino conoció la paz y la seguridad, ya que sabían defender bien a su pueblo, siendo un magnifico equipo en la batallas.

Durante años se contaron diversas historias sobre sus hazañas en el campo de batalla y sobre lo enamorados que estaban

Pero esas son otras historias y deben ser contadas en otra ocasión

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> *En algunos cómics le dicen así, porque es como un nombre de mascota, y el era la mascota de campamento


End file.
